


Skin Deep.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Saaaaaap., Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, seriously just sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: His caligraphy is kind of shit, and for one long moment Yuuri regrets having left those classes when he was eight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Kyou Kara Maou, Conrad/Yuuri: Inkbrushing on someone’s skin - Yuuri is fascinated by Conrad’s scars_

**Title:** Skin Deep.  
**Fandom:** Kyou Kara Maou.  
**Warnings:** Saaaaaap.  
**Characters/couples:** Conrad/Yuuri.  
**Summary:** His caligraphy is kind of shit, and for one long moment Yuuri regrets having left those classes when he was eight.  
**Rating:** PG13.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Kyou Kara Maou, Conrad/Yuuri: Inkbrushing on someone’s skin - Yuuri is fascinated by Conrad’s scars_

**Skin Deep**

His caligraphy is kind of shit, and for one long moment Yuuri regrets having left those classes when he was eight.

No point on focusing on that, though. Yuuri does his best to stop his hand from trembling as he puts the brush in the ink, as careful as he possibly can against Conrad's skin, against the start of a scar.

“Don't move,” he asks Conrad again and then Yuuri doesn't dare breathe as the brush moves over Conrad's skin, and Yuuri does his best to properly write the kanji for strength upon Conrad's back.

He breathes once again when he's done. It's not perfect, and he almost apologizes, but when he blows on it to help the ink dry faster, he hears Conrad take a deep breath, so he smiles, leaning forward, pressing his smile against Conrad's shoulder.

“Almost done, Yuuri?” Conrad asks, his voice warm like hot cider, turning his head to look at him.

Yuuri grins and shakes his head no.

“You still have many scars,” he tells Conrad, looking at them, remembering all the time he's been fascinated by them, how he has wished there was a way for them to not be there, for a way that he could protect Conrad like he's always protected by him.

He has already written over many of them, written 'Loyalty' and 'Courage' and 'Bravery' and 'Patience', all the things that Conrad has taught him, all the things that Conrad has come to mean to him.

Still, there's at the very least another one to write, and Yuuri knows he's blushing as he shakes his head no.

“I still need to do one,” he tells Conrad, smiling at him. Conrad smiles back, setting his head back against his arms.

“Do your worst.”

Yuuri takes another deep breath, puts his brush back to the ink, and then does his best so that his hand doesn't tremble as he writes the kanji of 'Love'.


End file.
